In self-cleaning filters, the state of the art has experienced fast growth in recent years essentially due to the development of their use in irrigation applications.
The entire professional sector is aware of the advancement made for the purpose of making better use of water resources, especially in regions having natural water shortages, and in this sense drip irrigation and micro-sprinkler irrigation can be mentioned as examples of the aforementioned techniques.
All these modern techniques achieve a high degree of efficiency with utilization of water, and in addition, it is also obvious that the utilization of lower-quality water is becoming increasingly frequent, and this operation frequently implies using water with impurities which, though not constituting a drawback for traditional irrigation techniques, they can be a serious problem in drip and micro-sprinkler irrigation installations.
Due to the foregoing, it is necessary to place filters which prevent, as much as possible, impurities entrained by the flow of water from reaching the mentioned drip and micro-sprinkler irrigation installations.
The subsequent problem with the use of filters results from the necessary cleaning and maintenance operations associated with their operation to eliminate impurities accumulated therein.
In relation to the foregoing, it must be indicated that self-cleaning filters have been known and used for a long time in which two coaxial chambers are arranged inside a substantially cylindrical casing, one chamber being perimetral and the other axial, connected together through a plurality of filtering discs provided with grooves on their faces, which grooves are sometimes radial and other times oblique, such that when these discs are placed one on the other, the mentioned grooves become low-caliber conduits, affording these filters the filtering effect.
In this type of filters, the chamber, encasing or exterior is coupled to the corresponding, generally radial, water inlet, whereas the axial chamber is in turn connected to the filtered water outlet pipe, generally axially arranged, such that the duly pressurized water first reaches the perimetral chamber so that through the discs it reaches the axial chamber, causing the filtration thereof, and finally leaves the filter through the axial outlet thereof.
The mentioned filtering conduits obviously collect dirt and over time, and it is necessary to periodically wash or clean them, for which purpose the operation of reversing the water flow direction is also known such that clean water penetrates through the inlet that was once the outlet pipe, passes between the discs and entrains the dirt deposited therein to what is normally the inlet opening.
It is also known that to facilitate this operation, the discs are separated during the self-cleaning operation to facilitate the release and entrainment of dirt located on their surface.
By knowing the operations and processes which make the reversal of the flow of water traversing it for cleaning, the water passage is closed, allowing it to pass only through perforated pipes acting on the rings and making them rotate due to the orientation of the holes, this operation facilitating the expulsion of particles.
The flow reversal is also known by means of a three-way valve coupled at the water inlet into the filter.
This particularity means that these filters are widely used, essentially in countries where the cost of manual labor needed for cleaning the filter is high, those installations having self-cleaning filters therefore being preferred.
However, this structure involves wide-spread and varied drawbacks, basically focused on the following aspects, namely:                During the cleaning or self-washing phase, the water passage is closed, allowing the water to pass only through the perforated pipes, the filter being forced to clean the rings by means of pressure jets, which causes very little particle entrainment rate, making it difficult for all the particles to exit.        In water with a high degree of particles in suspension, the number of necessary cleanings is very high due to the previously mentioned fact that the entire cleaning of the particles in suspension is not carried out, causing water expenditure to be greater than needed.        When the particles in the water are lightweight or floating matter, such as alga residue for example, the cleanings are more complicated due to the previously mentioned fact that there is no cleaning flow rate, and accordingly the flow rate is lower in the entire cleaning phase, which forces using more water to shorten cleaning operations.        Due to the complexity of the mechanisms used in these self-cleaning filters, they require high maintenance control for their operation and therefore a periodically added cost.        The structure of the components of these filters and the many parts, gaskets and different accessories make manufacture expensive and therefore means the filters are used less frequently by users.        
The present invention's solution to the drawbacks existing today in this field would be to have a self-cleaning filter for agricultural irrigation water in which the self-cleaning is carried out by means of the temporary reversal of the flow of water going through it, reducing consumption of the water used in these maintenance operations.
However, the applicant is not aware of the current existence of an invention having the features described in this specification.